finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixion
Ixion is a summon from the later games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Replacing Ramuh as Spira's lightning summon, Ixion is always horse-like in his appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X thumb|left|200px|Ixion's Fayth Ixion is the Lightning-Elemental Aeon obtained at the temple in Djose in Final Fantasy X. Resembling a Unicorn, his high defense and magic defense attributes will tend to be quite useful in boss battles. He can exceed maximum damage when Kimahri receives his Celestial Weapon, the ''Spirit Lance. Following the escape from Bevelle, Dark Ixion can be encountered in the Thunder Plains, reveling in the constant lightning. He must be fought twice in succession to be defeated, however the party can exit the Plains and leave the second fight for a later time if they wish. Special Move Summons & Thor's Hammer 84dfZM65Yz0 Aerospark - Ixion will fire razor-sharp discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage. The attack also negates certain special magical effects such as Protect, Shell, Reflect and Haste. Overdrive Thor's Hammer - Ixion will charge electrical energy on the tip of his horn and shoot it toward the enemy, causing them to be lifted into the air. While still connected by an electrical current, Ixion will then send a blast of electricity through it to the enemy, caused electrical damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ixion returns as a boss fought at Djose Temple at the end of Chapter 3 of FFX-2. Like the other temples in Spira, the Fayth/Aeons under Shuyin's control unleash Fiends which proceed to attack nearby people. However, the Machine Faction were able to fend off the invading Fiends with out the GullWings aid. But the tables were soon turned when Ixion merged with the machina now strewn about the temple, becoming a cyborg version of himself. Following the battle, Yuna, Rikku and Paine examine the hole where the statue of the fayth used to be, only to be cornered by the machina remains of Ixion as it self detonated. The shock wave produced from the explosion knocks Yuna into the hole where she awakens in the Farplane and encounters the unsent form of Shuyin for the first time. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ixion is the rank 2 Lightning Physical summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. His only attack is Hoof Kick. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Ixion Summoning I7WWvG9uTEI In the anime, Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Ixion makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ixion is: *The deep sleep that envelops death, '''Steel Gray!' *The rising of boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The brilliance that pierces the darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned Creature! Ixion!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The sleep that engulfs death, Steel Gray! *Bubbling and boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The light that penetrates darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Howl! I summon you! Ixion!" Etymology Ixion was a king of the Lapiths (an ancient tribe of Thessaly) and the son of either the god Ares, Antion or the notorious evildoer Phlegyas in Greek mythology. Category:Aeon Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited summoned creatures Category:Articles With Videos de:Ixion